Saria's Secret
by RequimofLove
Summary: Saria has a secret to tell Link that will change their lives forever


Link looked around in blissful, nostalgic awe as he inhaled the sweet scent of Kokiri Forest. The blonde haired girl was still sitting on the roof. swinging her leg's without a care in the world. The Long-haired Boy still grunted and grimaced. trying in Vain to lift the rock. The sounds of laughter and music could still be heard. "I don't belive it! After all this time! It's just the way I remebered it!" he thought slowly walked toward the ladder that lead to his house, taking a moment to look at the girl standing on the edge of the bridge. She stared into The sky, waiting for nothing. "yep... home sweet home." he said to himself. He climbed the ladder, pushing the curtain aside. He looked at his crude wodden bed. he checked his Fishing Journal, 6 oz. Everthing was Just as he left it. The room was wholly untouched except for a small piece of paper on the table. He picked it up, it was a note written in flowing blue ink. "Hi Link, it's me Saria. I have a secret to tell you! you know where to find me." - (Love, Saria.) Link's heart leaped at the thought of talking to Saria again."Finally! I'll get to see her again!" he dashed out of his house, scrambling down the ladder, running towards the lost woods as fast as he could. He was So excited he forgot he could just warp to their secret spot. Nothing else mattered but talking to her again. He dashed through the forest right, right, left. His mind was racing so fast he almost forgot the way. He panted, wiping the sweat from his brow as the stairs of the Sacred forest meadow finally came into view. excitedley dashing up to meet his old friend. his muscles ached from all the running. "Saria...hi...I came here as fast I could!" She giggled,staring at him with her dazzling blue eyes. "Hi Link, I'm so glad you finally came back to see me!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. holding on for what seemed like an eternity. the flowery scent of her emerald hair brought warm feelings to his heart. "Link... i have something I want to tell y-" "Wait!" He put a finger to her lips. "I have something i want to say first..." He pulled her close. whispering in her ear. "I Love you..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes longingly. "Oh Link! That's exactly what I was going to say!, Ever since you left that day... I wanted to tell you how much I loved you... but I was afraid. I was afraid that since my destiny was to be the sage of the forest.. T-that we could never be together. b-but now you're back a-a-and... I..." Link could hear her silently crying. "I'm sorry, it just hurts so much, To know that all along you loved me... Why did they tear us apart?" "Shh.. It's ok" He Wiped the tears from her eye's, feeling tears of happiness coming to his own. "They won't ever do it again. You mean the whole world to me."He kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "there's something i want to show you." she whispered sensually.

She took his hand, leading him to a twisting vine snaking up the length of the broken staircase. It was thin, and rough looking. Saria Climbed the strange vine, hoisting herself on to the ledge. with a wink she vanished into the blackness. Link gripped the vine cautiously, it was rough and uneven like bark, but had the dark green hue of a plant. "That's strange.. I've never seen anything like this." he thought. He hoisted himself up. Following her into the blackness. "Are you sure about this?" he said worridley. She giggled. "Sure i'm sure! Now c'mon! this place is fun!" She dashed into the Temple,throwing open the doors and jumping over the low-walls. Link ran after her.  
>As he opened the second door into the main hall he could hardly believe his eyes. The Room looked similar, Except for the glow of candles illuminating every wall. lighting up the dark corners. Paintings hung above the doors Around him, Depicting The Forest 's ember hue complimented by a red and gold background. Link marvelled at the new layout of the temple. intoxicated by it's welcoming aura. Suddenly Saria Tackled him from behind with a mock war-cry. He tickled her furiously in response. they laughed and struggled until She pushed him away. panting and gasping for breath, Saria crawled into the elevator that lead to the ground floor. "you'll... never.. catch me!" Link stumbled after her, laughing as the elevator whisked her away. He heard a faint giggle from below. He took in the new layout one last time as the elevator slowly rose up to meet him. When the bottom floor came into sight he gasped. No longer we're their bars on any of the entrances. In their place we're beautiful curtains with a dark-blue and red pattern, the same as the carpets. He walked into the room directly in front of him. Gone was the staircase. In it's place was a lavish looking bed with a myriad of pillows all sizes. "those sheet's look comfy" Link thought. he jumped onto the bed and rolled onto his back. "mmm so soft..." He grunted as Saria jumped on top of him. kissing him on the lips, working her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him. He ran his fingers through her Emerald hair. working his way his way down her neck, pulling her close."Saria... don't ever let go" She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "I won't. I love you too much."<p>

Link pulled her closer. kissing her forehead,resting his cheek against hers. Saria sat up a little, putting her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a handful of small, hard seeds. handing some to him. "Link... have you ever wondered why the forest is always so lush and green? No matter what?" he stared up at the ceiling. "I never really thought about it I just thought it was just you know.. a forest? She giggled, putting her hand on his cheek lovingly. "You're so silly, what about when ganon came through and cursed it? Remember how everything was still alive?" Link looked down at the floor, remembering coming back to the village as an adult. He remebered the Giant Deku baba's terrorizing the forest along with the mad scrubs. "Oh yeah! that's right! but how?" She held the seeds up to their faces, Link could see that in the dim light the seeds had a faint white glow. "These seed's are fertile year round! They can grow into anything that their surroundings need them to be! The Deku nuts, the trees, the vines. Everything we see in the forest starts with these little guys." Link looked at the seeds in amazement, feeling guilty for using so many of them as bullets. "Wow... i had no idea..." his voice trailed off.

Saria took a seed, cracking it against the bedpost. she raised the cracked end to her lips. Putting it on the tip of her tounge. She Smiled A dreamy smile. Link did the same. A Warm, Numb feeling washed over him, as if he we're floating on a cloud. He looked over to Saria, who had eaten all of her seeds. She looked up at the ceiling blankly for a moment. Resting her head on one of the pillows. Link turned towards her, putting his arm around her waist. He pulled her close, taking in the flowery scent of her hair, admiring her smooth, porcelain complexion. They laid together in a sensual lovers embrace. Intoxicated with the affects of the seeds, blinded by their love. "Link... I want this feeling to last forever." She whispered dreamily. "I know..." he said lovingly. Suddenly the feeling stopped. He felt his muscles ache and burn. She started to squirm and fuss. Link rolled over on his side, thinking she was telling him she wanted to go to sleep. When suddenly he started squirming, all the numbness left his body. he felt a great rush of energy move down his legs. moving into his groin, he grunted as he felt a swelling sensation in his balls. Feeling his penis stiffening. " Saria..what's happening?" she squirmed running her hand between her legs,touching her clit and moaning softly. "R-remember when i said the seeds we're always fertile? I think they're affecting us!" Link squirmed and moaned as his erection grew larger and thicker. he pulled his Love close, "i need you..." he whispered. She looked into his eyes. unbuckling his belt. "Shhh... I know." She reached her hand down into his tunic, caressing his swelling balls. she pulled him into a passionate,lustful kiss. gently stroking his cock as she teased him with her tounge. "mmmhmm" he grunted. He Stroked her hair with one hand, fondling her breast with the could feel her nipples perking up. Arousing him even more. He noticed her breasts had grown larger, and her hips had widened. But she was too busy pleasuring him to notice. She stroked his cock faster and faster,suddenly breaking off the kiss. putting the tip in her mouth. swirling her tongue around while she stroked faster and faster. massaging his balls with her other hand. he gasped "Saria.. If you do that I'll..." She took her hand off of his throbbing cock. slowly working his hard erection into her mouth. Link squirmed and moaned. he felt like he was going crazy. he tilted his head back,moaning with pleasure. "I cant hold it much longer! "I'ts ok! Shoot it in my mouth! I want every drop!" she said with a muffled cry. he Grabbed her head, forcing his cock into her throat. "Ahhh!" he moaned as he shot his hot load into her mouth. She swallowed his gift, running her hands across his chest. "*gulp* *gulp *gulp*" She took his cock out of her mouth. licking the stray cum off of his legs. "you're such a naughty boy!" She said with a grin. Link smiled and laughed.  
>Suddenly she, pulled him on top of her. She put her lips to his ear. "Link... We'll always be together won't we?" she said with a whisper. A tear came to his eye. his voice cracked a little "Always" she had said those exact words to him before, and his answer had been the same. He was determined to keep his promise this time. She took his trembling hand, putting it on her belly. "I want to have you're babies."<p>

Link felt his eyes well up even more. The only girl he had ever loved. In his arms,having his children, together forever. She wiped his tears away, putting her other hand on his cheek. he raised his hand up to his face, taking her hand. "I Promise I'll be a good daddy" He said with a smile. they stared into each others eye's for a moment. he stood up, slowly undoing her bra as she took off her panties. Link gently rubbed her legs. Kissing down her neck. laying her down on her back. She spread her legs invitingly. Link noticed she was really wet. He felt as though all their foreplay must have been torture. "Go slowly... It's my first time!" he smiled "it's mine too" She looked at him happily "really? Oh Link!" He slowly pushed his Pride into her, sliding it in and out for a moment. Licking her breasts. she crossed her legs and pulled him all the way in. Digging her fingers into his back, gasping slightly from the pain. "Are you ok?" he said gently. "Yeah I'm fine, it hurts a little. But us being together makes it all better " Link slid in and out of her moist slit. kissing her passionately. "mmm Link it's so big and hard! go faster!" Link thrusted his hips faster and faster, wrapping his arms around her. "ungh.. It's so tight" he groaned as he pushed as deep as he could into her tight cunt. touching her cervix with his throbbing member. She moved her hips with him, Kissing furiously swirling her tongue around in his mouth. "mmmfm.. yes.." she moaned. Link broke off the kiss, taking hold of her hips, drilling her deep. She gasped as he thrusted harder. Pushing his throbbing cock deeper inside. he grabbed her breasts. squeezing gently while thrusting in and out furiously. she moaned loudly with pleasure. "yes yes yes! oooh it's soo good!" He could feel something coming. "Saria.. I'm almost there.. Please... have my baby!" She reached between their legs, caressing his balls, cupping them in her hand. "Yes Link! I will! Do it inside! Please! I want you're baby!" Link squeezed her breasts harder, kissing her on the cheek, then moving down to her lips. passionately slipping his tongue inside. Suddenly he felt something splash against his cock as Saria moaned loudly. he took his hands off her breasts, pinning her hands to the bed. She crossed her legs,pulling him all the way in. Link cried out as he pumped his seed into her quivering pussy. She orgasmed again as she felt his spunk rush into her womb. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" they cried out as they orgasmed together. Link grinded his hips against hers as she gently fondled his balls. milking every drop out of him. Saria moaned with ecstasy "mmmmmmmm I can feel you're juice swarming inside... It's so hot!" Link collapsed on top of her,panting and sweating. slowly sliding it out when she grabbed his hand. "Wait.. don't take it out yet." Link nodded. They kissed each other playfully for a long time, the candlelight casting a warm glow over their passionate embrace.

She lay down on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "You're going to be a daddy now Link..." he stroked her hair gently "I'm so happy..." he said blissfully. suddenly A feeling of dread soon washed over the two. A feeling they knew all to well. as if some great evil was upon them. Link quickly cleaned her up with the bed sheets. they threw their clothes on and dashed out of the temple. Running through the meadow's maze and purposefully making a wrong turn in the lost woods to get back to the Kokiri forest quicker. They stepped out of the round Log entryway, making their way towards the wooden fence overlooking the forest. Everything seemed fine, the sky was bright. No one was lying dead on the ground, Everything looked perfectly normal. Still Neither of them could shake the feeling. Link gripped her hand tightly as a strange craft appeared out of nowhere. It darted over the wall, Hovering above the house in front of was small, about 10 feet long, it had a curved nose extending a few inches in front of the cockpit, the tail had the shape of a helicopter rotor, but the landing craft looked like a seaplane. The craft whirred as a door on the side slid open, A long,thin Rope dropped down. a tall, slender woman slid down the rope as Link and Saria's sensitive ears perked up. They could hear a mans voice coming from the craft. "We don't have an image record, and we cant find any official files. All we have is the name. Good luck, Perfect Dark." 


End file.
